Somos dos
by Crimela
Summary: El primer día de clases de Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne no se siente a gusto cuando todos esperan verla hacer bromas.


Hola, espero se diviertan. Es mi primera incursión con este personaje.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" _con el personaje de Roxanne Weasley.

* * *

**.**

**Somos dos**

** .**

Roxanne Weasley tenía los ojos fijos en su figura reflejada en el espejo. Los brillantes colores de Gryffindor se lucían en su corbata. Por fin, todas las historias que había escuchado sobre las aventuras de su familia en el colegio, se materializarían.

Lanzó una última mirada al espejo y salió del baño. El ruido de suspiros y risillas ahogadas la sorprendieron: sus cuatro compañeras de habitación la miraban ansiosas. Roxanne se quedó parada, aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mientras las cuatro chicas la escudriñaban.

—Buenos días—dijo, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

Las cuatro niñas se miraron entre ellas, entre decepcionadas y confusas, le devolvieron el saludo sin ganas y salieron de la habitación. Roxanne alcanzó a escuchar:

—Pensé que haría algo divertido.

La misma escena se repitió con un grupo de chicas de segundo año que parecían estarla esperando en el inicio de las escaleras, Roxanne les mostró las manos vacías, por lo que hicieron un gesto decepcionado y continuaron su camino cuchicheando entre ellas.

—¡Vamos, Roxanne! —gritó Victoire cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. Juntas caminaron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. En el camino, varias personas se giraron para verlas. Unos atraídos por los efectos de veela de Victoire y los otros esperando que salieran sapos multicolores del sombrero de Roxanne.

Durante el desayuno, Roxanne, un poco angustiada por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de varios sectores de la mesa, clavó sus ojos en los huevos de su desayuno. Sin embargo, desistió de comerlos cuando escuchó a unos niños susurrar emocionados que en cualquier momento, ella haría bailar a todos los huevos del Comedor.

Varios estudiantes, sobre todo de Hufflepuff, se le acercaron para hablar de los artilugios que se podían encontrar en la tienda de su padre y no faltó el grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que le aseguraron eran capaces de convertir una alfombra en un pozo sin fondo y que estaban dispuestos a hacer negocios.

Por suerte, el prefecto de Gryffindor la obligó a correr para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase de Encantamientos, donde el profesor se pasó los primeros minutos hablando de los poderosos encantamientos que podían hacer los Gemelos Weasley y el resto de la clase, hablando de cómo contrarrestar un encantamiento hecho por alguno de los sortilegios Weasley.

La segunda clase, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no fue mejor para la joven Roxanne, que debió soportar la revisión de la –histérica- profesora que temía encontrarle objetos mágicos para hacer trampa en los exámenes.

—Conozco muy bien las varitas falsas y el surtido saltaclases—murmuraba la profesora, mientras Roxanne debía enseñarle lo que llevaba en los bolsillos.

**.O.o.**

Roxanne terminó su almuerzo un poco antes. Había olvidado sus libros de Transformaciones y debía subir rápidamente a su torre para llegar temprano a clases. Antes de emprender su marcha, le prometió a Ted que lo acompañaría a visitar a Hagrid más tarde.

No se cruzó con nadie y estuvo tentada a usar uno de los pasadizos secretos de los que su padre le había hablado para apresurarse, pero no era divertido conocerlos sola. Sin embargo, se detuvo ante la estatua de Millicent la Grasienta, que podría llevarla al cuarto piso, cuando pensó en Argus Filch, el celador.

Sabía bien que no podía cruzarse con Filch. Si sus profesores estaban reaccionando con paranoia al saberla hija de George Weasley, seguramente Filch tendría un ataque de histeria, la castigaría y la obligaría a presentarse ante la Directora.

Justo eso pensaba, cuando al otro lado del pasillo apareció Filch. Roxanne se fijó en lo anciano que estaba. Contrario a lo que pensaba, Filch no armó ningún escándalo. La escrutó, reconociéndola, y continuó su camino. Cuando le pasó al lado, murmuró un triste: _Lo siento._

Roxanne continuó hasta su Sala Común.

—Anda, niña—sonrió la Señora Gorda cuando la vio—¿Sabes?, nunca pude reconocer a tu padre de su hermano. Solían hacerme bromas todo el tiempo—sonrió, rememorando viejos tiempos—Dime, ¿qué sorpresa me tienes?

—Mosqueteros Mosquiteros—murmuró Roxanne.

—Vaya. No es gracioso si lo dices con ese tono—repuso la mujer mientras dejaba ver el camino.

No había nadie en la Sala Común. Roxanne suspiró aliviada. Recordó que su padre le había hablado de algunos hijos de mortífagos que estudiaban en Hogwarts y esa era la única preocupación de su padre. Pero jamás se imaginó que lo que la haría sentirse incómoda, fuera la profesión de su padre. ¿Por qué todos esperaban que convirtiera todo un pasillo en un pantano y se escabullera por la ventana montando una escoba? Era la hija de Angenila Johnson, la intrépida auror, pero eso no la hacía una jugadora de quidditch ni la sonrisa andante. Era la hija de George Weasley, el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley, pero eso no la hacía la mejor bromista. No cuando el George Weasley que ella conocía había dejado de ser el mejor bromista.

Echó a correr a su habitación, se estaba retrasando, recogió los libros que necesitaba y abrió con sigilo la puerta de su habitación, no quería llamar la atención. La Sala Común seguía vacía.

**.O.o.**

Roxanne se sentó en la última fila de asientos en la clase de Transformaciones. La profesora MacGonagall continuaba impartiendo la cátedra y podía querer darle un discurso sobre el comportamiento adecuado de un estudiante en Hogwarts. Por eso prefirió mantenerse lejos y se sintió a gusto cuando la mujer la trató como una más.

Les explicó en términos generales lo que podrían hacer en Transformaciones y admiró la capacidad para este arte de la varita de Roxanne y de otros dos chicos. La profesora les habló emocionada y los invitó a interesarse. "Algún día podrán transformar lo que quieran en lo que más desean" y esa simple frase revolvió el fuego interior de Roxanne.

Ella sabía lo que más deseaba y esperaba lograr la transformación.

Por eso, unas horas más tarde, mientras Victoire y Ted admiraban las calabazas que Hagrid estaba cosechando para Halloween, ella practicaba un hechizo de transformación sobre una.

Requirió varios intentos y un esfuerzo extra de su concentración, pero ante sus ojos, la pequeña calabaza se tornó en un espejo de mano anaranjado y pequeño. Roxanne achicó sus ojos castaños y su reflejo le devolvió la misma mirada escrutadora.

Un estallido llamó la atención de los demás. De la torre de Gryffindor salían humos y fuegos pirotécnicos rojos y amarillos.

Victoire y Teddy se echaron a reír, mientras aplaudían y felicitaban a Roxanne por su ingenio. Hagrid estaba bastante contrariado. Se vio obligado a acompañar a la pequeña Roxanne hasta la oficina del profesor Longbottom.

—¡Fuegos pirotécnicos! ¡Ranas de chocolates saltadoras! ¡Lluvia de Grageas! En toda la Sala Común ¡El primer día de clases! —decía el profesor que tenía la túnica llena de sirope de chocolate y confeti y estaba bastante alterado. Sabía que podrían haber dificultades, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto—Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

**.O.o.**

—¡Weasley, Weasley! Weasley la Traviesa—canturreaba Peeves, el poltergeist, cuando vio a Roxanne en las escaleras, rumbo a su –festiva- Sala Común—¿Eres el legado de Fred y George? —sonrió el espíritu, mostrando sus dientes—¡Cuánto necesita Hogwarts estudiantes como ellos! Pero tú solo eres una—dijo burlón y le mostró sus horribles dientes.

—Te equivocas—dijo Roxanne—Somos dos—sacó el espejo de mano y lo levantó. En el vidrio estaba el rostro de Roxanne, sonriéndole a Peeves.

Peeves _las_ miró sorprendido y no tardó en echarse a reír:

—¡Weasley, la Comadreja Traviesa y Weasley, la Comadreja Traviesa! ¡Vienen por dos!

Roxanne saltó a la plataforma un segundo antes de que la escalera cambiara de puesto y se miró en el espejo. Sonrió, justo como la Roxanne del espejo. Ya había encontrado una compañera con la cual conocer los secretos del Colegio... al menos, hasta que descubriera cuál de sus compañeros de Casa tendría el suficiente valor para seguirla.

Su sonrisa aumentó.

Cuánto había deseado verse libremente en uno.

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero les haya resultado entretenido de leer y cualquier comentario, duda o pregunta, será muy bien recibida. Así que no sean tímidas :b

Pienso que en la casa Weasley-Johnson no hay espejos y, pocas veces, Roxanne había tenido la oportunidad de verse en uno. Por ahí va la idea del fic.

_¡Que estén muy bien!_


End file.
